Lord Ferrok
Lord Ferrok is the leader and commander of the armies of the Iron Legion. He appears in Battalion Wars 2 as the main antagonist in the prologue mission and the main protagonist in the Iron Legion vs Solar Empire flashback campaign (where you play as the Iron Legion). He is believed to be the ancestor of Kaiser Vlad. Background It is unknown of the Iron Legion's, much less Lord Ferrok's, beginnings as they are completley unlike that of the humans populating the other nations of the world. He is the only known ruler of the Legion. He also pioneered the first known edition of a Battlestation Involvement The prologue mission in Battalion Wars 2 takes place 200 years ago at the end of the Lightning Wars in Old Xylvania. Ferrok is the antagonist of that only mission. Ferrok originally led the Legion in an attempted to crush all other nations in the old world, conquering half the nations of the time expanding xylvania borders they managed to conquer half nations of the world at the time accept for the solar empire, western frontier and tundra and anglo islands and crushing alot of nation but not conquering them. Thinking his army's goal of world domination was about to be complete beacuse were going invade the remaing other nations of the world at the time were weak which could be an easy victory, Ferrok gathered all of his armies at his stronghold in Old Xylavania, the Iron Tower. Unbeknowest to him, Empress Qa-Len of the Solar Empire launched a suprise attack capturing many units inside Legion territory. At first successful in defending his lands, a lone group of Solar grunts managed to sneak into the Iron Tower under protection of the Staff Bearer and deployed the staff of Qa-Len. The resulting blast of the Imperial Superweapon destroyed Ferrok, his armies, and his Iron Tower. This permanently ended the Legion's reign. In the Flashback campaign in Battalion Wars 2 you take control of the Legion's armies to defend Old Xylvania from Imperial invasion. Lord Ferrok switches roles with Qa-Len as the new protagonist for this campaign. Strategy Since the prologue mission is also the tutorial, it easy to navigate Ferrok's battalions then deploy grunts as you reach the Iron Tower. With Lord Ferrok you must complete several missions in Old Xylvania during the second Flashback campaign. The Iron Legion own many powerful units. In the first mission, Incursion, take direct control the Battlestation or the Gunships provided to increase their destructive and strategic potential. The next mission, Purge, try to always control the Heavy Tank you are given, so you can keep it safe from the many RPG towers and Bazookas you encounter during the mission. During the final mission, "Apocalypse", you must use your Bomber and Artillery when attacking enemy naval units, and Anti-air and Fighter units when you are under attack by enemy air units. once you reach the final part of the mission, load all MG nests with grunts and make use of mortar vets when attacking landed enemy infantry. Success as the Iron Legion is easy if you take the time to analize your map early and often, and use the right units at the right time. Quotes *Interlopers! Bomb them into oblivion! *Heavy Tank! Shell them into oblivion! *Gunships! Let fly your missles! *Trespassers! The enemy sends a signal from atop the Iron Tower! *No! The legion shall not be undone! AAGGHH! Trivia * He looks like Sauron and his empire looks like Mordor. He is also similar to Darth Vader in that he is incased in a metal suit. * His name is a reference to Ferrous, the latin word for iron. * When he is angry his helmet is on fire. See also * Iron Legion External links Category:Commanding Officers